With an increasing interest in sustainable energy production there is one focus on using photovoltaic (PV) modules for producing electric power. PV modules output maximum power during periods when the sun is shining. However, the power consumption, for example, by industry or for domestic use, often does not correspond to those periods when the sun is shining. In the case of domestic use, power consumption may be even higher when the sun is not shining, for example, in the evening or at night.
It is therefore desirable to store electrical power when there is an excess of electrical power, such as when the sun is shining, and to supply the stored power to the power grid when there is a high power consumption, such as in the evening or at night.